Electrical devices, such as electrical outlets and switches for outdoor use are required to have a cover to protect the electrical device from water that can damage the electrical device and create a safety hazard. The covers for outdoor use are generally referred to as weatherproof covers that can be opened to access the electrical device. The covers are required to close automatically either by gravity or by a spring loaded door. In many instances, it is desirable to have a suitable locking mechanism to lock the covers in a closed position to prevent unauthorized use or access to the electrical device.
Various locking mechanisms have been proposed to lock a cover in a closed position. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,344 to Slater disclosing a weatherproof receptacle cover having a hinged cover with an eye member that cooperates with a hook member. The shank of the hook extends through the eye member for locking in the cover is closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,989 to Hubbell discloses a locking weatherproof cover where the cover has a pair of spaced-apart locking feet where each is provided with an aperture. A ring portion on the mounting plate extends through the aperture when the cover is closed. A padlock shown in FIG. 1 can extend through the ring portion to lock the cover in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,423 to Smidt discloses a locking device for an enclosure for a switch. The locking device includes a locking post with a head having an aperture to receive the shaft where the shank of a padlock is passed through the aperture. The padlock prevents the locking post from being rotated to the unlocked position to prevent opening of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,208 to DeVries discloses a locking timer assembly having a cover. The cover and the base have loop members for receiving a padlock to lock the cover in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,079 to Noest et al. discloses a weatherproof cover and a disconnect switch. The cover has a locking button that secures the switch in either the on position or the off position. The lockout mechanism locks the switch in the off position preventing unauthorized movement of the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,665 to Parrish discloses an electrical panel assembly having individual electrical panel modules. Each module has a hinged door to pivot between an open and closed position. The base of the module has a locking ring 104 shown in FIG. 1 that extends through an aperture in the respective cover. The ring can receive a lock to lock the respective cover in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,292 to Greenfield, U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,777 to Dinh, U.S. Pat. No. 7,728,226 to Drane, U.S. Pat. No. D569,812 to Kinnard, U.S. Pat. No. D669,864 to Korcz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,253 to Cleghorn and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0037773 to Castaldo et al. disclose various weatherproof while-in-use covers where the cover and the base each have an eyelet or loop for locking the cover in the closed position.
While the prior devices are generally suitable for their intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for improve weatherproof covers have a locking mechanism.